


of evidence and scruples

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [18]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Denmark Street Office, Drabble, Gen, Warning: Saul Morris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Isn’t this what you wanted?”
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of evidence and scruples

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Saul should get yelled at more.

Robin entered to chaos.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Morris was saying, waving a packet of letters.

“I wanted _photos_ of the mail, not for you to _steal_ it!” Cormoran said.

“I didn’t know we had scruples about such things,” Morris said sarcastically.

“It’s not scruples,” Cormoran said, face red, “it’s a _crime_ , Morris, and therefore not admissible in court!”

“Robin!” Morris said, turning to her. “Don’t tell me you’ve never done a spot of petty crime in the service of a client?”

“Not to gather evidence,” she said, sidling toward her office.

“Damn right!” Cormoran said.

Morris looked sulky.


End file.
